Wifi
by Aria On The Planete
Summary: La rencontre entre un chat et un humain, entre Wifi et Mathieu Sommet.


**B**onjour les gens !  
>Des explications de ma longue absence ? Mon ordi a passé trois semaines en réparation, et ensuite, j'avais simplement perdu mon inspiration et mon envie d'écrire. ça repars lentement, donc j'essaierai de boucler le chapitre deux de <em>Piraterie <em>au plus tôt !  
>Bref, je vous aime. Et voici un petit one shot sans prétention, j'avais juste envie d'écrire la rencontre entre Mathieu et Wifi. Donc c'est tout mignon, et puis bah, voilà !<br>Un grand merci à Woor Energy qui m'a relue 3

Gandalf, à la fin, c'est une référence personnelle à mon chat. Parce qu'il ressemble TROP à Wifi et il s'appelle Gandalf et il est tout fluffy nyaaah

Bref. Bonne lecture, reviewez si vous voulez, je vous fais un câlin et voilà ! 3

_[__Je reste toujours vague avec la copine ou copain de Mathieu. Imaginez qui vous voulez.]_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Wifi<strong>

* * *

><p>Mathieu Sommet marchait à grandes enjambées, pressé de rentrer chez lui. Il était allé boire un verre avec quelques amis dans un bar assez loin de chez lui, mais ayant oublié son abonnement pour le métro, il devait rentrer chez lui à pied, alors qu'il était plus de deux heures du matin. Ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, il avait son iPod avec lui pour écouter de la musique, mais il avait soudainement commencé à pleuvoir.<p>

Le vidéaste se mit à courir le long des rues vides et silencieuses à cette heure-ci. Enfin arrivé devant chez lui, il se dépêcha de composer le code d'entrée et s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte quand un petit bruit le fit se stopper et se retourner.

« Miaaw »

Mathieu regarda autour de lui, cherchant l'origine du bruit, et c'est en baissant les yeux qu'il vit un petit chaton trempé par la pluie, qui le fixait de ses grands yeux bleu ciel.

« Miou »

« Eh ben, tu t'es perdu chaton ? » demanda le YouTuber, attendri par la petite boule de poile toute blanche, en s'agenouillant pour lui grattouiller le cou.

« Mrrrou »

Le brun sourit en regardant la petite créature fermer les yeux en ronronnant.

« Allez, il faut rentrer chez toi maintenant, tu es trempé ! »

Mathieu se releva et rentra dans son immeuble. En se retournant, il vit que le chat le fixait intensément, la tête penchée de côté, à travers la vitre de la porte. Il sourit et monta les escaliers qui le séparait de son appartement. Une fois chez lui, il enleva son blouson, retira vite ses habits pour ne garder que son boxer et se glissa dans le lit, se rapprochant du corps chaud de la personne qui partageait sa vie.

Dehors, le chat observait toujours la porte d'entrée, attendant Mathieu. Il était seul, n'avait pas de maison, et cet humain était le seul qui s'était arrêté pour lui. Alors le chaton avait décidé qu'il resterait vers lui. Et qu'il attendrait ce qu'il faudra pour le revoir.

C'était plus instinctif qu'autre chose, il allait là où il était bien. Et il était bien avec cet homme.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, le YouTuber se réveilla lentement et regarda l'heure sur son smartphone, 12:31. L'espace à côté de lui dans le lit était vide.<p>

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se faire un café. Il s'assit à table et une gorgée de la boisson chaude lui brûla la gorge mais il ne reposa pas la tasse pour autant. Le bruit de la porte d'entrée lui fit lever les yeux, souriant.

La personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde rentra dans la cuisine, un tas d'enveloppes à la main et un grand sourire au visage.

« Coucou. J'ai pris le courrier. »

« Oh, merci, c'est chou. »

Mathieu regarda l'amour de sa vie s'asseoir en face de lui.

« Et tu sais quoi, dehors, juste devant la porte, il y avait un chaton juste a-do-rable. Tout blanc avec des yeux bleus ! »

« Sérieux ? » s'exclama Mathieu « Je l'ai vu hier quand je suis rentré. »

« Il doit aimer se balader par ici. Ah, raconte-moi, comment ça s'est passé, hier soir ? Il y avait qui, finalement ? »

* * *

><p>Le soir venu, le chaton ne comprenait pas. L'humain ne revenait pas. Il avait disparu. Tout triste, la petite bête se roula en boule contre le mur du bâtiment, n'ayant nul part où aller, son museau s'enfouissant dans ses poils tandis qu'il fermait les yeux.<p>

Mathieu soupira en rangeant le DVD qu'il venait de regarder dans sa boîte. Il n'était pas sorti de la journée. Bah, ça faisait du bien de se reposer de temps en temps. Il était tout juste 17 heures.

« Mathieu, on n'a plus de salade ! » s'exclama une voix dans la cuisine.

« Bah, pas grave. »

« Si, c'est grave. »

« Faut en racheter alors. » soupira Mathieu.

« C'est moi qui ai pris le courrier ce matin... »

« Très bien, j'y vais. »

Le vidéaste se leva en grognant, attrapa son blouson, son porte-monnaie, salua sa moitié et dévala les escaliers de l'immeuble.

En sortant, il vit une petite boule de poil qui courut vers lui en miaulant.

« Salut toi ! » sourit Mathieu en s'agenouillant pour caresser le chaton. « Tu aimes bien te balader par ici, hm ? »

« Maaw »

Après quelques grattouilles, le YouTuber se leva et expliqua au chat, même s'il savait qu'il ne le comprenait pas, qu'il devait partir.

Il fit quelques pas, mais, sentant une présence derrière lui, se retourna. Le chat le suivait, le regardant avec de grands yeux innocents.

Mathieu sourit et continua son chemin. Une fois arrivé devant le supermarché, il remarqua que la petite bête l'avait effectivement suivit jusque là.

« Hé, toi. » Le brun attrapa le chaton pour le regarder dans les yeux. « Arrête de me suivre, et rentre chez toi. »

« Miiiii »

« ... »

Mathieu en profita pour l'observer et remarqua avec effarement que la boule de poil était toute maigre et qu'elle était assez sale, de la boue et des feuilles mortes étant accrochées à son ventre.

« Miou ! »

« Chaton... On dirait que personne ne prend soin de toi. »

« Mrou »

Il avait presque l'impression que le chat lui répondait. Après tout, peut-être qu'il était abandonné et qu'il avait jeté son dévolu sur Mathieu.

« Bon. Je vais te donner à manger, on verra ce qu'on fera de toi après. »

Mathieu laissa le chaton à côté de l'entrée et alla faire ses courses. Une fois revenu, la créature toute mignonne était toujours là. Il sourit et le prit dans ses bras, le portant pendant tout le trajet, veillant à ne pas le cogner à son sac de courses.

La petite bête ferma les yeux et se mit à ronronner doucement. Mathieu pouvait sentir son petit coeur battre et il se rendit compte que jamais il n'avait eu une créature aussi fragile dans ses bras.

* * *

><p>« Je suis rentré, mon ange ! » déclara le brun en posant le sac de courses sur le sol.<p>

« Super, merci mon amour ! Mais... c'est le chat de ce matin ? »

« Oui, il m'a suivi et j'ai remarqué qu'il était tout maigre, je crois qu'il n'a plus de famille... »

« Oh... Tu penses le garder ? »

« Je sais pas, j'ai acheter de la bouffe pour chat pour le nourrir ce soir, on verra après. »

« D'accord. En tout cas, il est trop mignon. On dirait qu'il t'a adopté, regarde comme il est bien contre ton torse ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, la petite bête dévorait précipitamment une boîte de nourriture pour chat versée dans un bol.

« Et ben, il est affamé ! »

Après le court repas, Mathieu attrapa le chat et s'occupa d'enlever toutes les saletés accrochées dans ses poils. Puis, il regarda avec attendrissement la boue de poil se rouler et somnoler sur ses genoux. Il lui grattouilla l'arrière de la tête avec un sourire stupide.

« Regarde-moi ça, tu es devenu déjà totalement gaga... » sourit la moitié de Mathieu.

* * *

><p>Une semaine plus tard, Mathieu rentrait chez lui, un sac remplit d'une gamelle, de nourriture et de jouets pour chat. Il avait placardé de petites annonces dans les rues, les stations de métro près de chez lui, mais personne n'avait rappeler pour récupérer le chaton. Alors, Mathieu avait pris la décision, en couple, de le garder.<p>

Le petit chat avait récupéré du poids et semblait aller bien mieux. Il avait l'air heureux et ne lâchait pas Mathieu, le suivant toujours et miaulant comme un forcené quand l'homme quittait l'appartement, pour se frotter contre lui dès qu'il rentrait.

Il était bien ici, et il avait finalement trouvé une famille aimante. Une famille composée de seulement deux personnes, c'est vrai, mais deux personnes qui prenaient soin de lui.

« Il faudrait lui donner un nom, maintenant qu'il reste définitivement. » déclara Mathieu

« Oui ! Un truc mignon... Hm... Gandalf ? »

« Oh, c'est génial ! Mais je pensais plutôt à Wifi, je sais pas pourquoi, je trouve ça marrant. Et puis, sans wi-fi, je n'aurais pas de travail, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans. »

« Haha, c'est génial ! Va pour Wifi alors ! »

« Yeah ! » s'exclama Mathieu, heureux comme tout, « Wifi, bienvenue dans la famille ! » déclara-t-il en levant la petite bête à hauteur de son visage.

« Miou ! »

« Tu vois, je ne peux pas vivre sans wi-fi, donc je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ! » sourit le vidéaste.

« Miaaaw ! » Le chat tout fraîchement nommé posa sa patte sur le crâne de Mathieu pour jouer avec ses cheveux.

« Hahaha ! Wifi, arrête ! »

« Miiii »


End file.
